In many occasions, an external accessory or a specific device is used in a regular manner, such as a lamp that provides illumination, a cooling system, an inspecting instrument or a ventilator is run at a fixed time. Therefore, such device can be turned on or off by a timer switch instead of being operated manually. On one hand, it can save the trouble of repeatedly operating the device manually or prevent human errors, and thus a timer switch has its value.
In general, a traditional timer switch comprises components such as a timer, a driving motor, and a switch; wherein the timer controls the time, and the driving motor mainly includes a motor and a transmission screw rod, and the switch connects or disconnects a control circuit, and the transmission screw rod is rotated by the motor to be turned on or off. Therefore the traditional timer switch has the shortcomings of noisy motor rotation, long delay, power consuming battery and inconvenient set time. Due to the structural factor, a traditional timer is controlled by two lines: a power supply fire wire and a ground wire, and thus the installation will be more troublesome.